


Some Things Are Good

by grapenight



Category: Cobra Starship, The Academy Is...
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 00:34:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapenight/pseuds/grapenight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William has a crush on his perfect guy, other than the fact that he's pretty sure he's way out of his league.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Things Are Good

William didn't know Gabe very well, but that didn't stop him from developing a crush on him. Gabe was everything that William wanted in a guy and he hadn't even known it. He was so funny, cool, and hot, it was impossible for William to resist. Gabe was definitely the perfect high school crush for William, he was even tall enough, he was actually taller than William.

What William didn't know was that Gabe noticed William, too. It took longer for him to see him, sure, but he was absolutely enthralled by the tall, thin, quiet boy who he sometimes caught looking at him from across the cafeteria. 

Neither of them had the guts to admit this to the other, sadly, so it took a year before they even talked to each other. 

It was a new semester, and William was starting his required Health credit. He was very nervous because none of his friends had the class, so he would be stuck with a bunch of kids who he didn't know. With his luck they'd all be best friends, and William would spend the next semester hating his entire life.

As he walked into the unfamiliar class, he grabbed a random seat and took a book out to make himself appear busy. He didn't want to just stare at the other people talking to their friends. 

Just as he had figured, none of him friends were in the class, not even the kids he was kind of friends with. He didn't even know mos of the kids's names. As the teacher started taking attendance, the door to the classroom was opened, and a late student appeared. 

"Late on the very first day, Saporta? Not a good way to kick things off," the teacher said with fake harshness. It was evident that the teacher wasn't mad at the student at all for being late. 

That was because the late student was none other than Gabe, everyone's favorite person ever. Everyone liked Gabe, William just liked him a lot more than the average person.

"Sorry, won't happen again. Okay, it probably will, but you wont care," Gabe replied, and most of the room laughed.

The teacher shook him head and motioned for Gabe to take a seat. He looked around the room, more than likely searching form a good seat, before his eyes settled on William and the empty seat beside him. He quickly headed to that seat.

"Hey," Gabe said as he sat down. William smiled back, not trusting himself to speak. he was freaking out on the inside, because that's how anyone would react to their crush choosing to sit beside them, when there were several available seats. William tried to calm himself down as the teacher droned on about classroom rules and stuff of that nature. 

The class ended after one agonizing hour for William. He had to try his best to avoid looking over at Gabe every two seconds during the class. His skin was such a pretty color, and William could only imagine how it'd look pressed against his own pale skin.

That was too much for William to handle, and he really needed to think about something else, immadiately. As he was leaving the class, though, Gabe winked at him, and he was sure Gabe had read his mind.

He was completely embarrassed for a straight week, before he got up the courage to have a conversation with Gabe.

"Hi," William said as Gabe sat down one day. "I'm William Beckett."

Gabe smiled wide. "Gabe Saporta. How nice it is to formally meet you. I was starting to get the feeling that I had annoyed you in someway, since you haven't talked to me all week."

William shook his head violently. "Oh, no, I think your a great person," William said. Great, just how creepy did that sound? He really needed to work on becoming friends with people, it was a skill that he could definitely use some work on.

Despite all this, William and Gabe became friends. They'd spend the whole class talking and the teacher got mad often, but it was mostly okay because everyone loved Gabe and he wouldn't get in trouble. 

One normal day, William got to Health to see that Gabe was already there, which was concerning because Gabe was almost always late, never early, and he most certainly never beat William to class.

"What are you doing here so early?" William asked as he sat down.

Gabe smiled wide to William, his whole entire face lighting up. "I have a question to ask you." 

William said, "Go for it," assuming it was over some piece of homework or something.

"Do you want to go on a date, or something?" Gabe asked shyly. William snapped into attention. Gabe was almost never shy.

He was also greatly surprised by the fact that Gabe was asking him out, because he never saw it coming, he had even kind of thought Gabe was straight.

"Nuh-uh, what?" William said intelligently.

"I've had a crush on you for a really long time, but I never had to guts to talk to you."

"You're joking right?" William asked.

Gabe shook his head and said, "Sorry no."

"Don't be sorry! You seriously didn't know that I have the biggest crush on you ever? I mean, man, it's been for awhile. I thought you were straight," William pointed out.

Gabe laughed. "Yeah, I'm definitely far from straight. Does that mean you'll go on a date with me then?"

William nodded excitedly, and before he could even process what was going on Gabe was kissing him.

"Boys, break it up, PDA!" The teacher yelled."You both have after school detention."

They pulled away,and the were both wearing matching smiles. "I'll see you in detention," Gabe said, and William laughed and nodded. He didn't even care because he was so happy to finally be able to have Gabe. It had taken way too long.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in a huge high school AU mood, so please forgive me. And I wrote Gabilliam because there really isn't enough of it on here, or anywhere, and in honor of today being William's birthday. This was my first fic that was Ryden, wow, big step, huh?  
> If anyone has something that they really want to be written, I'd do it for you! I'd be happy to try! Just tell me what it is. Thanks for reading! Sorry if the tags suck, by the way, I wasn't quite sure what to post them under.


End file.
